Muffin Knight vs. Shovel Knight
Muffin Knight vs. Shovel Knight is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Muffin Knight from the game of the same name and Shovel Knight from the game of the same name. This page was created by GalacticAttorney and is his Season 1 Finale. Muffin Knight vs. Shovel Knight.png|'GalacticAttorney' Muffin_Knight_vs._Shovel_Knight_Remastered.png|'GalacticAttorney (Remastered)' Description It's the face-off of the strangest knights in gaming! Will Shovel Knight dig Muffin Knight's grave for him, or will Muffin Knight bring the pastry pain? Intro Wiz: Knights. Ever since their dawn during the medieval times, they have dotted the landscape of pop culture for decades. Boomstick: But in the realm of video games, few knights can stack up to the wacky style these two bring to combat. Morrigan: These two have very... peculiar weapon choices. Edgeworth: To be fair, they do work quite efficiently. Papyrus: STILL NOT AS GOOD AS BONES! Boomstick: Muffin Knight, the transforming hero of bakeries everywhere... Wiz: ...And Shovel Knight, the master of shovelry. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ...And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Muffin Knight (Cue Muffin Knight Main Theme) Wiz: Once upon a time in a magical kingdom of fairies, devils, and flying sheep, there was a young boy who would spend all his time playing in the fields of his village. But one day he discovered something peculiar in that field... Something that would change the very identity of who he was. Boomstick: Before you say anything else, viewer, NO. It wasn't something badass like a sword or a shield or even a magic wand. It was a basket of FUCKING. MUFFINS. Papyrus: WHAT IS SO BAD ABOUT THESE "MUFFINS", MR. CHAD? THEY LOOK QUITE GOOD! Edgeworth: The muffins in the basket appealed to the young lad, and being the curious young boy he was he reached out to take one. But as soon as he touched one, the basket erupted and the muffins flew into the air, scattering all across the kingdom. Morrigan: The old fairy who was the owner of said muffins emerged from a nearby bush (heavens knows what she was doing in there), and, angered that her muffins had been lost, cursed the young boy into becoming a knight. It would be his duty to recover the lost muffins, and as he set off, his legend began. Boomstick: The legend of the... Muffin... Knight. Okay, seriously, what kind of name is that? You could not come up with a pansier-sounding name if you TRIED. Muffin Knight sounds like the name of a local bakery! That's-''' Wiz: WILL YOU SHUT UP! His name isn't what matters here! '''Boomstick: Ugh, fine. Just don't expect me to be a happy Boomstick for the rest of this episode. *cocks shotgun* Edgeworth: Death threats in front of a prosecutor... That's a new level of stupidity. Morrigan: ...Men are such fools... *crickets chirping* Papyrus: ...I GUESS I'LL CONTINUE! OVER HIS JOURNEY ACROSS THE KINGDOM IN SEARCH OF THE GOLDEN PASTRIES, MUFFIN KNIGHT HAS DEVELOPED A MAGICAL ABILITY TO TRANSFORM INTO SEVERAL TYPES OF WARRIORS UPON CONSUMPTION OF A MUFFIN! Wiz: That's right, Papyrus. Not only does this give him the ultimate combat adaptability, but each form has its very own strengths and weaknesses, allowing him to compensate for just about any flaw one form has with a different one. Edgeworth: His standard form is the Knight, which he always starts off in at the beginning of combat. Rather than a sword like you'd expect a knight to have, the Knight wields a simple drawstring bow which he fires with impressive accuracy. The arrows fly quick and strike fast, and he can even shoot up to three arrows at once by charging his attack. Boomstick: My personal favorite is the Gnome, for a very obvious reason: He's packin' a short-range, ass-kicking shotgun that fire a spread of four to five bullets in just one shot! A single blast from this baby and nothing's gettin' out unscathed! Wiz: The Mage is a wizard clad in blue who wields a lightning cannon of his own design that fires concentrated shots of electricity. The gun can be fired at a constant rate, but its recoil pushes the Mage backward slowly. Morrigan: The Archer is a much more ranged character, but makes up for it in the fact that his double crossbows not only shoot faster than most weapons in the game, but they fire in both directions simultaneously. The Archer is such a master of his weapons that he needn't even aim to hit his mark. His arrows come in both poison-dipped and fire-dipped variations for extra power. Papyrus: HIS NEXT FORM IS THE UNICORN, PRIZED STEED OF THE KNIGHT SIR POOPSALOT, WHICH, IF YOU CAN'T TELL BY ITS RIDER'S NAME, ATTACKS BY POOPING! HE DROPS PILES OF RAINBOW SCAT ON THE GROUND WHICH DETONATE IN A FLASHY BURST OF FECAL FLOURISH WHEN STEPPED ON, OBLITERATING ANY ENEMY IN ITS RADIUS! Boomstick: That right there is the absolute SHITTIEST ability I've ever seen. Wiz: Oh, lighten up, Boomsti- Oh my god you did not just say that. Boomstick: Heh heh. I said it, Wiz. I said it. Morrigan: Eugh... Anyway, the Pumpking is the king of the pumpkin field, and attacks by removing his pumpkin head and rolling it at enemies like an organic bowling ball. It rolls forever until it hits a certain number of enemies, which will cause it to shatter and regrow on Pumpking's head. However, being hit by his own head will stun the Pumpking and render him immobile. Wiz: Then there is the Dragon. Although smaller than you would expect one of its kind to be, this form is Smokey the Bear's worst nightmares come true. He can belch an endless torrent of flames from his mouth, which linger not only in the air but on the ground as well. The fire itself is not very damaging, but the fact that it lasts for as long as it does makes it a good stalling weapon. Edgeworth: The Grizzly is a savage bear that uses its elongates claws to slice nearby foes. What it lacks in range it makes up for in striking power, able to slice apart large enemies and flaming boulders in just a few swings. Papyrus: THEN THERE IS THE NINJA KITTY, A CAT CLAD IN BLACK THAT THROWS ONE TO THREE SHURIKENS AT A TIME! A FASTER, STEALTHIER RUNNER THAN OTHER CLASSES, THE NINJA KITTY PELTS FOES WITH ITS SHURIKEN PROJECTILES FOR HIGH DAMAGE! Boomstick: The Cyclops is a tiny little Mike Wazowski look-alike who casually shoots compressed black holes from his eye. These little vortexes suck in anything around them when they hit a wall or an enemy, disappearing shortly after they activate. Even though they don't last very long and have a relatively small range, they're perfect for cleaning up several enemies at once. Morrigan: Next is the Zombie, who attacks foes by projectile vomiting acidic bile mixed with candy at foes. The spray of vomit covers a large range and is corrosive to enemies, and similar to the Mage's lightning blaster it can be held down for a constant spray and it pushes the Zombie backward during use. Wiz: The Sumo Panda is a heavyweight panda bear who attacks by slamming his enormous weight onto enemies, which can flatten enormous enemies like pancakes. His body is invincible to harm on the way down and upon impact with the ground, and enemies not immediately in its range are pushed back a little. This push-back effect can also be good for reflecting projectiles. Papyrus: THE MONKEY IS A SMART LITTLE ANIMAL WHO THROWS BANANAS THAT ACT LIKE BOOMERANGS, BOUNCING OFF THE WALLS FOR A SECOND PASS AT ANY ENEMIES IN ITS PATH! HOWEVER, THE MONKEY CAN BE HIT BY THE BANANA TOO, STUNNING HIM AND LEAVING HIM VULNERABLE! Edgeworth: The Bird is a humanoid avian who attacks in, if you think about it, one of the most grotesque ways possible: It flings its eggs at foes in clusters of up to three, which explode on contact with an enemy. Boomstick: W-wait... Isn't the Muffin Knight a dude? Then how is he laying -''' Morrigan: I think we'd better stop that question there. The next form of his is arguably the most useless: the Frog, which attacks by lashing its tongue out in a rapid motion. This attack doesn't do much damage and sometimes only pushes foes back a bit, but it's fast to activate, so it's not completely useless. '''Boomstick: Unlike other gaming frogs... Slippy Toad: Ah! I'm hit! Fox, get this guy off me! Boomstick: Whiny bitch... Anyway, Muffin Knight's next form is arguably his most powerful: Mr. Rainbow, who looks like the mascot for New York Pride! His attack is unleashing a double rainbow across the screen, instantly nuking and killing any enemy present! His power can only be used three times before being exhausted, though, and once it's all used up Mr. Rainbow is completely useless. Wiz: The Yeti is an arctic beast who attacks by breathing frosty air at opponents, freezing them in a block of ice instantaneously. This power can even be used to create ice walls, which act as barriers to block enemies and projectiles. The ice breath is so cold that it can make enemies shatter in their icy tombs with repeated use. Papyrus: AND HIS FINAL FORM IS ACHIEVED AFTER HE'S BUILT UP ENOUGH POWER IN COMBAT! AFTER KILLING ENOUGH ENEMIES AND EATING ENOUGH MUFFINS, MUFFIN KNIGHT CAN TRANSFORM INTO THE MIGHTY... CRAZY BULL! Boomstick: When in the Crazy Bull form, Muffin Knight can charge headfirst into enemies to crush them underfoot or even smash them up against a wall! Not to mention that while in this form, he's completely immune to damage! Morrigan: Muffin Knight's transformations are numerous, but that's not to say he's reliant on them. He can purchase several perks over the course of the game to boost his abilities, of them he can have up to two active at once. Edgeworth: These abilities are all fairly self-explanatory. You have Monster Hopper, which makes him Mario essentially, Double Jump, which gives him a midair boost, Slowdown Time, which he can use to completely slow down time for anyone who isn't him in five second intervals (which takes another five seconds to recharge), Pit Respawn, which basically lets him respawn after falling into a bottomless pit, and Speed Boost, which makes him able to run incredibly fast. Morrigan: He's smart enough to defeat the Lava King in the pits of Hell by hitting him with his own boulders, and all of his forms are strong enough to destroy said boulders after enough attacks. Wiz: Plus, despite his relative inexperience in combat, he's handled himself in the face of overwhelming waves of creatures and usually walks out just fine... provided he can remain focused and analyze the situation quickly enough. Boomstick: But Muffin Knight's not without his weaknesses, either! He has no control over that form a muffin will turn him into next, and he has to adapt his battle strategy to whatever he ends up with! Plus, muffins spawn at random after being eaten the first time, and this means he has to try to get one without being attacked! Edgeworth: And even though his stamina is nearly limitless, his durability is not, and can be quickly drained by several enemy attacks if he's not careful with it. Additionally, Crazy Bull can be depleted quickly if he doesn't attack any enemies during the transformation, and it wears off after time passes. Papyrus: BUT WITH ALL OF HIS ABILITIES AND PERKS ON HAND IT'S ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO KEEP HIM DOWN! Wiz: There is no greater hero to bakeries in the kingdom than Muffin Knight. Muffin Knight: *kills the Lava King* Shovel Knight (Cue Strike the Earth Kazoo'd!) Wiz: All across the kingdom, there were tales and legends of many adventurers and groups of ragtag heroes who dedicated their entire lives to achieving greatness and amassing treasure. But none were more famed and heroic than the duo/possible couple of Shield Knight and Shovel Knight. Boomstick: They were rolling in the gold and were having a pretty damn good time until a twist of plot- I mean fate, took them to the Tower of... Fate. Edgeworth: It was in here that the two of them discovered a cursed amulet, which trapped Shield Knight within and booted Shovel Knight out. After that, the towers sealed themselves, Shield Knight trapped within its confines. Papyrus: THE HEARTBROKEN SHOVEL KNIGHT GAVE UP THE ADVENTURER'S LIFE AND SETTLED INTO A LIFE OF SOLITUDE, WORKING ON A PEACEFUL FARM UNTIL ONE DAY HE RECEIVED NEWS THAT THE TOWER OF FATE HAD OPENED, AND THE ORDER OF NO QUARTER WAS BEING SENT BY THE ENCHANTRESS TO TAKE OVER THE LAND! Morrigan: With the hope of stopping the evil knights from taking over and also reclaiming his lost love, Shovel Knight picked up his spade once again and ventured into the land for the first time in years, beginning his tale. Boomstick: His weapon of choice is his trademark blue shovel, which might not sound like a great weapon in concept, it's perfect for swinging at enemies and digging up treasure, enemies, and whatever shit your dog buried in your front yard! Edgeworth: Shovel Knight can also use his shovel like a pogo stick, bouncing on enemies and terrain alike, as well as using it to swat projectiles away from him. And although the shovel is his main tool of combat, he's got a wide arsenal of other weapons as well. Wiz: Shovel Knight wields the Flare Wand, which lets him blast flaming projectiles from the top of the wand, the Phase Locket, which renders him temporarily invulnerable to harm, and the Dust Knuckles, which are oversized brass knuckles that let him punch through dirt and enemies with ease. Papyrus: HE ALSO HAS THE MOBILE GEAR, WHICH HE CAN RIDE ON AND CRUSH SMALL BAD GUYS WITH, AND THE PROPELLER DAGGER. WHICH LETS HIM DASH THROUGH THE AIR WITH A BLADE EXTENDED! Morrigan: The Chaos Sphere is a bouncing ball of damaging energy that travels along the ground, and the Throwing Anchor is just that: an anchor for throwing. However, Shovel Knight's strongest item is invariably his Warhorn. Boomstick: This little baby is capable of blasting out sound waves so powerful they obliterate most enemies on the screen! Obviously, it doesn't one-shot boss characters, but that's still some loud-ass music he's belting out! Probably something hardcore like "Shippin' Up To Boston"! *Shovel Knight plays the Warhorn, but instead of its normal noise it's I'm Shipping Up To Boston* Boomstick: Told you. Edgeworth: His arsenal does not stop there, though. He also has the less-offensive items like the Alchemy Coin, which turns smaller enemies into money, and the Troupple Chalice, a keg of ichor that he can use to fully restore his own health and magic. However, he can only use it once before needing it to be refilled. Papyrus: SHOVEL KNIGHT HAS TAKEN DOWN THE ENTIRE ORDER OF NO QUARTER, THE ENCHANTRESS, AND OTHER CHARACTERS SUCH AS THE BATTLETOADS, KRATOS, AND HIS RIVAL BLACK KNIGHT! Boomstick: Plus, he can survive being hit by meteors with no problem, and he's fast enough to dodge cannonballs! Wiz: However, Shovel Knight is not perfect at all. His health can quickly be depleted if he's careless in a fight, and the use of his non-shovel equipment is entirely dependant on his Magic amount, making his magic comparable to Mega Man's powers. Morrigan: Plus, all those years of solitude and non-adventuring makes him more inexperienced than you might think. Additionally, he's rather slow to move in his bulky armor, and he can be stubborn in the field. Boomstick: But it takes a lot to keep the cerulean knight of garden utensils down for good! Trust me, the last thing any knight wants to do is get in this guy's way! Shovel Knight: Prepare to taste justice! Shovel justice! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Edgeworth, Morrigan, Papyrus: IT'S TIME FOR... Boomstick: A DEATH BATTLE!!! Which game knight will emerge victorious? Muffin Knight Shovel Knight DEATH BATTLE! Setting: Plains of Passage (Cue Strike the Earth!) The sun shone bright over the Plains of Passage, and some rays in particular reflected off the sky blue armor of Shovel Knight, who had just received word that the Towers of Fate had opened once again, and that the Order of No Quarter was beginning to take over the land. Knowing he had to do something, he had picked up his spade and was setting off on his quest to save the land from terror. He leaped into the plains and thrust his shovel high before setting off, dashing across the emerald grass, his armor clanking against itself as he did so. He leaped high up and swatted some large beetles away with his shovel, the rush of battle returning to him after years of peace. Shovel Knight: Away, vile creatures! You won't hold me back from my quest! However, as he pressed onward into the next field of the plains, he noticed a strange object hovering atop a block of dirt. It glistened deliciously in the sunlight, levitating daintily above the soil. Shovel Knight: Is that a... muffin? Indeed it was. It was a muffin, nearly the size of Shovel Knight's entire body. He stared at the pastry, his stomach audibly growling. He had forgone breakfast that morning so as to get going on his quest sooner, and his gut was telling him to stop and snack. Shovel Knight: Well... I suppose a bite wouldn't hurt. He leaped over toward it, mouth salivating in anticipation of the fluffy treat. But before he could reach it, a copper arrow flew over his shoulder. A warning shot, he supposed. (Cue Strike the Earth! Metal Cover) He stopped in place and turned slowly to see a young lad coated in armor, a bow in his hand with another arrow knocked in it. The former of the two knights turned fully to face the shooter, planting his spade in front of him. Shovel Knight: Young boy, did you just fire that at me? There were no words from the assailant, who only nodded in response. Shovel Knight: Was it because of the treat behind me? Does it belong to you? Again, only a nod. Shovel Knight: ...That dirty Enchantress... Recruiting children into the Order! He drew his spade, preparing for combat. Shovel Knight: Prepare yourself, er... Muffin Knight, I suppose! It's time for you to taste shovelry! Muffin Knight's arrow quivered in its holster, ready for battle. Muffin Shovel FIGHT!.png|'GalacticAttorney' ShovelKnightVsMuffinKnight.gif|'Dio the Ludicolo' 'FIGHT!' Muffin Knight loosed his arrow, aimed at Shovel Knight's breastplate. The blue-clad knight swatted the arrow away with his spade. Muffin Knight continued to volley several arrows at Shovel Knight before charging up a triple volley. Shovel Knight: Your archery is feeble! Shovel Knight continues to bat the arrows away with his shovel. Muffin Knight let his triple shot fly, and Shovel Knight reacted by leaping over them. He landed back on the ground and looked back to his foe- Muffin Knight wasn't there. Shovel turned around in search of him and saw that the knight had run underneath him as he jumped and was racing toward the muffin. Shovel Knight was too slow to catch him, and the boy leaped onto the muffin and devoured it. In a puff of smoke, the boy had transformed somehow by the muffin's power. Fairy: MAGE! Muffin Knight had transformed into the Mage. Shovel Knight stared in both confusion and amazement. Shovel Knight: So, those muffins allow you to transform...! No matter! I'll best you regardless! Shovel Knight withdrew his Flare Wand and proceeded to blast several shots of fire magic at the Mage, who responded in kind by unleashing a torrent of condensed electricity shots from his cannon. The blasts of elemental energy collided in midair, exploding upon contact with each other. A few stray shots managed to get through the opposing barrage. Shovel Knight was struck with condensed lightning, which arced through the metal of his suit and caused him to reel in sharp pain. Meanwhile, Muffin Knight was struck in the face with a blast of fire, and he careened through the air until he managed to plant the nozzle of his cannon on the ground, slowing his flight and eventually letting him return to the ground. He looked around to see if there was something in the environment he could use and, lo and behold, another muffin floated behind him. He grabbed it and dug in rapidly. Fairy: ARCHER! Muffin Knight transformed into the Archer, two crossbows mounted in his hands. Muffin Knight smirked under the cloak and knocked some fire arrows into the notch before leaping back over the hill he's been knocked behind. Shovel Knight was beginning to recover from the electricity when he saw his foe leaping up again. Grimacing, he drew his shovel and began to knock the resulting flaming arrows away from him. The Archer landed and continued to release a torrent of fire arrows at Shovel Knight. His body still pulsing with aches and pains from the electricity, he rolled under the stream of arrows and chucked his Throwing Anchor, which nailed the Archer square in the forehead. A grunt of pain could be heard, the first noise he's really made since he loosed the first arrow, and stumbled backward. Shovel Knight raced up and began slamming the sides of his shovel into the young warrior. Muffin Knight's ribs became bruised, and he stumbled away feebly. Shovel Knight began to chase, but Muffin Knight activated his Slowdown Time perk. Shovel Knight's movements slowed to a crawl, and the Archer scurried around his foe to grab the muffin that had just spawned behind Shovel Knight. Fairy: MONKEY! As the Slowdown Time effect faded off, Muffin Knight turned into the Monkey. He whirled immediately and chucked a banana at Shovel Knight, who was dumbfounded his opponent had seemingly just disappeared. The banana boomerang clocked the back of his helmet, and he staggered forward. He turned and began to run at the Monkey again, but was smacked yet again by the banana on its return path. Muffin Knight rushed up and flipped around nimbly like the monkey he currently was, cracking the heel of his right foot into Shovel Knight's jawline. The latter was sent flying into the air, and the Monkey tossed out another banana as he turned tail to grab another muffin behind him. Fairy: UNICORN! As Shovel Knight was beaned for the final time by a banana, Muffin Knight became the Unicorn and trotted toward the cerulean knight who lay on the ground. Shovel Knight climbed back to his feet and analyzed the Unicorn. Shovel Knight: A steed, eh? I've got one of those! Shovel Knight threw down the Mobile Gear and hopped on, racing toward the horse rapidly. Underneath his helmet, however, his nose wrinkled as he smelled something putrid. Shovel Knight: Ugh... What reeks? Then he saw it as the Unicorn galloped out of harm's way: a pile of feces in the color of a rainbow. Shovel Knight: Eugh... Disgusting. Paying the droppings no mind, Shovel Knight began to turn the Mobile Gear around to chase the Unicorn. But the gear had just a little too much momentum going into it, and it happened to roll onto the pile. *WA-POW!* Defying what most would be quick to label as logic, the turd erupted in an explosion of rainbows. Shovel Knight was launched from the Gear, and the Mobile Gear itself was sent flying into the distance by the explosion. (Cue Of Devious Machinations) Shovel Knight faceplanted into the dirt, completely dumbfounded. That pile of poop had just exploded! He stood shakily and his eyes widened when he saw the Unicorn casually laying down more bombs across the plains. Shovel Knight: *in head* This opponent is surely a worthy one... And a tricky one! Shovel Knight equipped his Dust Knuckles... but they felt heavy and deadweight. He realized he was low on Magic, and sighed. Shovel Knight: Out of Magic... No worries! Shovel Knight took out the Troupple Chalice and took a swig from it, downing the Ichor of Renewal that it contained. He felt his injuries from earlier in the battle subside, and his Magic refilled completely. At the same time, Muffin Knight galloped over to a newly spawned muffin and downed it. Fairy: CYCLOPS! Muffin Knight turned and faced Shovel Knight, immediately firing a vortex from his eye. It landed near Shovel Knight's feet, and although he was able to avoid it the Troupple Chalice was sucked out of his hand and into the vortex. Shovel slid the Dust Knuckles back on and ran up to Muffin Knight while he was recharging, and slammed his fists into the Cyclops repeatedly. Shovel Knight: Taste shovel justice! With a brutal uppercut directly to the Cyclops's eye, Muffin Knight was sent hurling into the air. Shovel Knight jumped high after him and flew up with the Propeller Dagger, managing to stab Muffin Knight's left arm. A cry of pain escaped Muffin Knight's lips, and Shovel Knight tossed him downward. Muffin Knight slammed into the ground painfully, bleeding from the stab wound in his arm. He scrambled to his feet and, activating his Speed Boost perk, he rushed over to another muffin and quickly wolfed it down. Fairy: FROG! The Frog reacted quickly to his new transformation, lashing his tongue out at Shovel Knight. However, Shovel Knight was ready for it, and he grabbed the end of the long licker as soon as it was in range, the Dust Knuckles clamping down on it harshly. Muffin Knight's eyes widened in terror and he tried to pull the tongue back, but it was no use. Shovel Knight began to spin Muffin Knight in circles, dragging the poor amphibian off his feet. After substantial momentum had been built up, Shovel Knight released his, and the Frog was sent flying into the distance. Shovel Knight: Well, I think that takes care of that! Shovel Knight pulled out his Alchemy Coin and rolled it across the ground, turning some of the Unicorn's turds into money which he collected. He was confident he had finished off his opponent. (Cue Asura's Wrath: Rebellion) ...Until he heard the sound of several trees crashing to the ground. The sound became progressively louder, as if whatever was toppling the old plants was headed right for him. Shovel Knight looked toward the noise, shovel in hand. Shovel Knight: ...It can't be...! The trees on the very outskirts of the woods came crashing down, reduced to little more than splinters as a snorting red animal stood there, growling at Shovel Knight furiously. Fairy: CRAZY BULL! Muffin Knight wasn't down for the count just yet. He stampeded towards Shovel Knight, and although the latter managed to land a solid blow to the Crazy Bull's forehead, the rage fueling his veins was enough to ignore the attack. His horns crashed into Muffin Knight's chestplate, and he charged forward with him stuck there. Eventually he careened into some dirt blocks, smashing the blue-clad hero of shovels through them with intense force and velocity. After several blocks of dirt had been reduced to dust from Crazy Bull's charge, he flung Shovel Knight off his horns. Shovel Knight rolled across the ground, badly wounded from that massive attack. Summoning his strength, he stood again shakily, several dents and scratches across his armor. Shovel Knight: An impressive attack! I'm not finished yet, however! He took out the Chaos Sphere and hurled it across the ground before equipping the Phase Locket. Muffin Knight came out of his Crazy Bull form and was now in a completely different form. Seemed as though he'd consumed a muffin on the go. Fairy: YETI! The Yeti noticed the green orb coming at him and breathed a heavy stream of subzero temperatures, creating a wall of solid ice. The ball of green bounced off the wall and back towards Shovel Knight, and the Yeti dashed over with the Speed Boost perk and nabbed yet another golden muffin. Fairy: GRIZZLY! The savage Grizzly growled in a rage and dashed at Shovel Knight. The latter activated the Phase Locket as the Chaos Sphere bounced through and away from him, and the Grizzly's claws lashed out. However, the attacks hit nothing but air as Shovel Knight was under the protection of the Phase Locket. The Grizzly continued to mindlessly roar, swinging its massive claws but catching only the image of Shovel Knight standing there. Suddenly, Shovel Knight reappeared and slammed the blunt end of his shovel into the Grizzly's jaw, fairly exhausted from his injuries. Muffin Knight sailed into the air and bounced off the floor several times. getting up shakily. Shovel Knight stared him down. Shovel Knight: It is time to end this! (Cue Cloudburst) Shovel Knight withdrew his final magic item: the Warhorn. He inhaled deeply, preparing to end the battle with a toot on the destructive instrument. However, Muffin Knight activated his Slowdown Time perk just in time to grab a muffin floating a few yards away from him. When he saw what he had transformed into, he grinned. Just what he needed, for once. Fairy: MR. RAINBOW! The time slow faded, and Shovel Knight's lips met his Warhorn. Just in time with Mr. Rainbow, who grinned maniacally as he summoned the power of the double rainbow. As a deafening horn blast emanated from the Warhorn, just as a gigantic double rainbow shot across the back of the level. The two instant-kill attacks clashed and erupted in a marvelous shower of sound and rainbow, a massive shockwave sending Shovel Knight and Muffin Knight flying away from each other. Shovel Knight dug his spade into the ground, slowing his movement and eventually halting him. Mr. Rainbow happened to fly directly into another muffin. Fairy: ARCHER! Muffin Knight noticed that Shovel Knight was distracted and he smirked. He activated Slowdown Time and Speed Boost simultaneously, and dashed up at blinding speed. He knocked several poison arrows in and fired them during slowed time, nearly all of them striking Shovel Knight's armor. A few managed to slip into the openings of his helmet, and satisfying thunks were heard as the arrowheads found their mark in the blue knight's skin. A few more managed to pierce the now-brittle armor, and as the time returned to normal a searing pain arced through Shovel Knight's body, the toxins in the arrows leaking into his bloodstream. Shovel Knight: GAHHHH!! The poor knight fell to the ground, twitching as the poison took effect. However, Muffin Knight's rage did not subside there, and he snatched a muffin not far away from him. Fairy: UNICORN! The Unicorn stared down at Shovel Knight's convulsing body. It whinnied in disgust before jumping over him and clenching, a final pile of rainbow feces falling onto his breastplate. Shovel Knight: F-forgive me... Shield Knight... I-I... I failed you. And as he uttered his final words, the droppings erupted again in a burst of rainbow energy. shattering Shovel Knight's body and sending a burst of gore everywhere as his limbs and armor scattered. Blood rained from the sky as a result of the explosion. Muffin Knight grabbed another muffin and returned to his Knight form. Fairy: KNIGHT! Muffin Knight sighed, contemplating what he'd just done, before rushing away. He had more muffins to collect. K.O.! (Cue Ducktales: The Moon Theme - Acoustic) Boomstick: Owch. That had to hurt. Wiz: Shovel Knight may have held the strength advantage, but Muffin Knight's enormous arsenal of power-ups and transformations was too much for the cerulean knight to handle. Edgeworth: Shovel Knight did have his own magic to keep the fight on an even playing field, yes... However, his magic is all based on however much Magic he has left, leaving him vulnerable to depletion even with the Ichor of Renewal. Muffin Knight is on no such limitation, which put Shovel Knight at a huge disadvantage when his Magic ran out. Morrigan: Not to mention that most of Shovel Knight's projectile items like the Flare Wand or the Chaos Sphere could be countered by several of Muffin Knight's abilities, like the Yeti's ice walls or the Cyclops's vortexes. And even his close-ranged magic items like the Dust Knuckles or the Propeller Dagger were countered by things like the Grizzly's claws or the Dragon's fire streams. Boomstick: Shovel Knight's best shot was his Warhorn insta-kill magic, but even that was countered by Mr. Rainbow's double-rainbow nuking ability! And not even the Mobile Gear stood a chance against the Unicorn's rainbow droppings. Papyrus: AND WITH HIS PERK ABILITIES, MUFFIN KNIGHT WAS NOT ONLY FASTER THAN SHOVEL KNIGHT, BUT THE SLOWDOWN TIME PERK GAVE HIM A HUGE LEG-UP AS SHOVEL KNIGHT HAS NO EXPERIENCE BATTLING TIME MANIPULATORS NOR DOES HE HAVE A WAY TO COUNTER IT! Wiz: In short, once his magic ran out and he was reduced to his shovel, Shovel Knight couldn't compete with Muffin Knight's overwhelming pool of abilities. Boomstick: This battle went to shit for Shovel Knight! Wiz: The winner is Muffin Knight. So, do you agree? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle of the Knights Category:GalacticAttorney Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Shovel Knight Vs Muffin Knight Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016